


At Least a Little

by omg-kent-mashkov (Sotheylived)



Series: The Taddy Tour [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotheylived/pseuds/omg-kent-mashkov
Summary: Dex is doing an admirable job of forgetting about what exactly happened on their Taddy tour - at least he was until a poorly timed game of spin the bottle ruins everything.





	

“I’m not _gay_ Nurse,” he spits. 

Nursey recoils as though he’s been slapped. “Well excuse me,” he says, “but since my dick has been in your mouth I’d beg to differ. That’s at least a little bi.” Nursey smiles, as though he’s just chirping Dex - as though it’s no big deal. 

“I swear to god Nurse, if you ever bring that up again I’m going to punch you in your fucking face.” Dex says between clenched teeth, nails biting roughly into his palms. If he doesn’t walk away right now he’s going to make good on his promise sooner rather than later. 

Dex turns away from Nursey without a word and starts to walk towards the locker room door. He wants to yank off his pads and throw his helmet but then his new teammates are going to ask what’s wrong and Dex really doesn’t think they’ll take nothing for an answer. 

The second he steps into the locker room there’s a gloved hand on his shoulder and Dex whips around to face Nursey. “Leave me the fuck alone Nurse,” Dex says, yanking his arm out from underneath Nursey’s touch.

“Woah,” Shitty says, completely bare ass naked and standing in the middle of the locker room. “Not cool bro." 

"Yeah,” Holster echoes, “d-men have to stick together, right Rans?" 

Ransom nods in solidarity and Dex is honestly considering forgoing the shower to just rip his pads off and get the fuck out of there when Nursey speaks up. 

"Nah, it’s alright guys.” Nursey shrugs as he shoulders off his pads and throws them into a heap at the bottom of his locker. “I was revving him up.”

Dex slams his gear into his locker and turns on Nursey, adamantly keeping his gaze off of the other man’s now bare chest. “I don’t need you to take the blame Nursey. You don’t have to pretend to be some fucking martyr -" 

"Guys,” Chowder says with a frown tugging his lips down unnaturally - and after winning the game with a shutout no less. The quiver in Chowder’s lip makes Dex feel like shit. 

Dex takes a deep breath and turns away from the group. "Sorry Chow,“ he says, soft enough that Chowder is the only one able to hear him. 

Dex likes Samwell, he really does, even if being anywhere near Nursey sets his teeth on edge. And the annoying thing is everyone keeps talking about this crazy chemistry they have and Dex knows, he _knows_ they’re talking about on the ice, but it just makes his mind go back to _that_ night that he’s trying really hard to forget. 

Once they get back to the hotel after the game Ransom and Holster keep going on about their chemistry, as if that’ll make Dex’s freak-out in the locker room go away. They’re also spouting increasingly ridiculous reasons for why their on ice chemistry is practically nonexistent off ice. So when Shitty drunkenly suggests they all play a game from his spot on the floor of his and Jack’s hotel room, Dex is relieved - until three seconds later when Ransom suggests spin the bottle. 

"Yeah no,” Dex says moving to stand up off the floor. “There’s no way I’m playing spin the bottle.”

There’s a chorus of boos as the team tries to convince him to play, but in a room with seven guys and only one girl, even agreeing to play the game is definitely not something he’s willing to do. Before Dex can leave the room - despite their protests - Shitty speaks. 

“Jack, you’re captain,” he says, waving his half empty beer bottle around as he speaks, “What do you say?”

Jack glances across the circle to where Chowder and Bitty are sitting before his eyes flick back to Shitty. “I’ll play." 

Everyone in the room freaks out, which is probably due to the fact that their stoic captain is going to play a kissing game, combined with the fact that most of the room’s occupants are at least a little tipsy. 

Lardo knocks her shoulder into Jack from her spot beside him and smiles. "Nice, bro." 

Everyone’s eyes return to Dex, who’s still half crouched next to Chowder and as far away from Nursey as physically possible in the small hotel room floor. 

"It’s no big deal Dex,” Chowder says, tugging him gently back into a seated position. “I’m straight too." 

Dex forces a smile at Chowder and sits properly. He can’t very well leave now, but the thing is, Chowder is secure in his heterosexuality, whereas - despite what he may have said to Nursey to the contrary - Dex’s is a thin fragile thing that this game could very well break. 

Shitty spins first, of course, and when it lands halfway between Jack and Holster he plants a sloppy kiss on them both, and Lardo for good measure. The game continues on to hoots and catcalls from all involved. Dex knows his shoulders are halfway up to his ears and his face has a near permanent red tint, but he can’t relax because he feels like if the bottle lands on him and he kisses any of the boys he won’t be able to pretend he’s straight anymore, not to himself or any of them. Thankfully, they’ve made it halfway around the circle and it hasn’t landed on Dex once. After Shitty, Lardo, Jack, Holster, and Ransom have gone (with Ransom and Holster both making out with each other until Shitty tugged them apart even though the bottle didn’t land on them either time) there’s only Nursey, Bitty and Chowder left before Dex can make his escape.

Nursey takes the bottle from Ransom and sets it in the center of their circle, giving it a lazy spin. It spirals three times before landing definitively on Dex. There’s catcalls and laughter from their teammates and Dex feels his face grow impossibly hotter. Nursey looks up at him and smiles shyly, about to crawl in front of Bitty and Chowder towards Dex to _kiss_ him in front of their entire team and Dex cannot do this. 

"I’m not playing,” Dex says, to the room in general, eyes flicking away from the _hurt_ on Nursey’s face as he leaps up from his spot and damn near runs out of the room. 

Dex knows he’s only got a brief reprieve before Nursey comes into their room because Jack - or more likely Holster - thought it would be a good idea for them to share a room on roadies so they could bond or something. Dex slips into his pajamas  and lays down in his bed, praying he’ll fall asleep quickly and not have to deal with a tipsy Nursey stumbling back into their room. 

And of course, of course, now all Dex can think about as he’s trying to fall asleep is their fucking _chemistry_. They’d met on the taddy tour and Dex had stupidly gone to Nursey’s hotel room - because the guy couldn’t spend one night in the dorms - after the tour was over. He still doesn’t know exactly why he’d done it except for the fact that he was at _Samwell_ and a little drunk and there was no way some prep school kid like Nursey would actually enroll, so he’d figured it’d be safe to follow him back to his hotel room because there was no chance he’d ever have to see the kid again. 

Derek’s lips had been warm on his, tongue probing at his mouth. While the mechanics were the same, kissing girls never made him feel like this - like there was a fire beneath the surface of his skin aching to break out. Will moaned and grabbed Derek’s waist, pulling him closer. Derek’s teeth dragged along Will’s lower lip. Will could feel his entire face was on fire, but he didn’t care because the hottest guy he’d ever seen was kissing him like he fucking meant it. Feeling brave, Will let his hands droop lower until he was cupping Derek’s ass through the thick material of his jeans. Derek moaned into his mouth and rocked his hips into Will’s.

He was hard, Derek was rock fucking hard against him and Will made him that way. The thought was empowering and Will pushed forward, causing Derek to stumble back further into the room. They broke the kiss. Derek half sat  half fell down onto the edge of the bed, and looked up at Will, flushed and wrecked and unbearably hard. Derek shifted in his pants and looked like he was about to say something - but Will didn’t want to stop and think about how stupid this was. He cut him off by ducking down and unzipping his jeans shoving them down until they got caught around his ankles. 

“I - um,” Derek said, sounding decidedly unchill. “Ugh nuhh,” he moaned when Will dipped down to wrap his lips around Derek’s cock. 

He hadn’t ever done this before, but it didn’t seem too complicated. Will sucked and licked and cataloged anything that elicited a moan until Derek was squirming beneath him, hands fisted in the sheets. 

“Wi- Will,” he finally managed to gasp out, and _god,_ Will made him sound like that. “I’m going to - " 

Will pulled off of him with a wet pop and wiped the back of his hand against his mouth. Derek pulled him up until Will was straddling him, fabric of his jeans rubbing against the bare skin of Derek’s dick. Derek gasped into Will’s mouth between kisses, hand slipping down beneath the waistband of his - 

A loud crash in the hall outside of the hotel room jolts Will back to the present. The door creaks open and Derek shuffles into the room, leaving the light off to stumble around for his pajamas in the dark. Nursey knocks into Dex’s bed on his way to the bathroom and groans softly. Thankful for the heavy comforter, Dex rolls over so it’s not quite so obvious that he’s half hard and biting back a whimper. 

He’s so totally screwed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to my tumblr a couple weeks ago and am finally posting it here. I might eventually write a second part to this, but I'm marking it complete for now. Thanks for reading/liking/commenting!


End file.
